Doce horas
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: El 29 de enero Sherlock conoce a John. Son doce horas que cambian su vida y 45 minutos que lo hacen querer mucho más. One-shot. Este fanfic forma parte de los festejos del "Johnlock Day" del foro "I am SHER locked".


_**Este fanfic forma parte de los festejos del "Johnlock Day" del foro "I am SHER locked".**_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Sábado 29 de enero**

**10 am**

Odiaba los hospitales. Por lo menos la parte en dónde había personas vivas pugnando por recuperar una salud perdida. Los miraba a todos y veía cosas horribles. El hombre a su izquierda, diez años con diabetes, todos los días le echa cuatro cucharaditas de azúcar a su té, como cinco galletas y una rebanada de pastel por la noche. Tenía una herida en el pie, había pisado un clavo y tardó tres días en darse cuenta de que aún lo tenía en la planta, ahora estaba infectado y venía a quejarse con su médico de que olía muy mal.

Desagradable.

La mujer a su derecha había conocido a un extraño en un bar y se había conseguido de esa manera unas desagradables ronchas. Ni siquiera pensaba en ello, tenía planeado decir que había sido con su esposo, quien no tenía idea de que ella salía por las noches cuando él se encontraba de viaje.

Terrible. Era ser bastante estúpido confiar en una persona que se acababa de conocer y llevarla hasta su casa.

Habían pasado una hora, esperando que un médico pudiera revisar a su madre. Llevaba varios días enferma con una gripa que la hacía sentir cada vez peor. Influenza, fue su primer pensamiento y por eso había llamado a Mycroft para que entre los dos la lograran llevar a urgencias. Había sido muy difícil convencerla, generalmente la mujer no se enfermaba y tenía una fortaleza enorme.

Cuando por fin pasaron al consultorio una doctora tan sólo unos años más joven que su madre la revisó a cabalidad. Era extraño, tanto Mycroft como él confiaron en ella al instante. Era menuda, con varios kilos de más y un hermoso cabello rubio entrecano que sostenía en una coleta, lo cual la hacía parecer varios años más joven. Sonreía con facilidad y el tono de su voz tranquilizaba, la sensación que les dejó a los tres eran de que lo que ella dijera sería la verdad.

-Ahora para terminar, realizaremos una prueba rápida para urgencias y tomaremos una muestra para cultivo faríngeo y unos exámenes de sangre –dijo con mucha seguridad.- En un minuto vendrá alguien para tomarlo y yo regresaré con los resultados.

Sherlock se distrajo por un segundo, sus pensamientos divagaron antes de concentrarse en el experimento que había dejado en casa, imaginando que estaría arruinado para el momento en que regresaran. Pero claro que nada era más importante que la salud de su madre, por mucho que se desesperara de verla meter las narices en sus cosas, no se imaginaba el mundo si su energía.

Porque, obviando las ocasiones en que ella simplemente se había deshecho de sus materiales guardados en el refrigerador de la casa. Su madre era única, en el mundo no podía existir otra persona que lo pudiera hacer sentir lo que ella con tanta insistencia. Por eso y sólo por eso, toleraba estar lejos de su muy cuidado proceso exotérmico que tenía que ser monitoreado 24 horas al día con riesgo de causar un incendio.

Esperaba que eso no sucediera.

**12 p.m.**

Suspiró. Quería que tomaran las muestras, obtener sus resultados y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible con el tratamiento. Escuchó la puerta del consultorio abrirse, su madre y hermano conversaban casi en susurros y no prestaron mucha atención a la persona que había entrado empujando un carrito con tubos, jeringas, agujas y demás material de curación.

Sin entender muy bien la reacción de su cuerpo, se quedó mirándolo como si no fuera capaz de hacer otra cosa, como si la información que obtuviera no fuera suficiente. De inmediato notó su inmenso parecido con la doctora que había atendido a su madre, era su hijo, lo más probable. Por lo mismo tenía esa misma sonrisa cálida que desplegó en todo su magnífico esplendor cuando se dio cuenta de que él lo estaba viendo.

Le sonreía a él, sin esperar una sonrisa de vuelta, simplemente lo hizo y sus ojos azules parecieron abarcar la existencia entera y él no pudo más que fijarse en los mil detalles de esa mirada, abierta y sincera a pesar del innegable detalle de que era la primera vez que lo veía.

_Estudiante de medicina, tercer año, segundo hijo, excelente promedio, media beca. Trabaja medio tiempo como auxiliar en el laboratorio de urgencias, excelente pulso, técnica perfecta para la extracción de sangre. _

Aquello era lo obvio, pero había más, mucho más y se sintió compelido a averiguarlo todo, a tomar aquel rostro en sus manos y …

-Buenas tardes –dijo él rompiendo el hechizo en el que había caído.- Me llamo John y voy a tomar las muestras para sus estudios.

Dicho esto se colocó un cubrebocas, preparó los tubos para la sangre, aguja, jeringa e hisopos. Se acercó a su madre y le pidió amablemente que se descubriera su brazo izquierdo.

-Esto será un poco molesto –dijo antes de perforar con delicadeza la piel de su madre para sacar los 5 ml de sangre que necesitaba. Después de eso tomó la muestra para el estudio de garganta y para la prueba rápida de influenza, lo que dejó a su madre con un poco de picazón en la nariz.- La doctora Watson regresará en unos minutos con el resultado de la prueba rápida.

Dicho esto recogió sus cosas y volvió a empujar el carrito a la puerta. Su madre y su hermano volvieron a hablar entre ellos, ignorando la mirada de él que permanecía en el joven de cabellos rubios. Tal vez fue mi intensa, tal vez fue muy obvia la impresión que había causado o simplemente fue algo que tenía ganas de hacer, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta antes de sacar el carrito al pasillo.

-John Watson –dijo mirándolo directamente, esa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sherlock no se dio cuenta el momento en qué lo había seguido pero ahora estaba cerca de él y si por él fuera se hubiera acercado más.

-Sherlock Holmes –respondió y fue todo. Cerró la puerta terminado la interacción. Regresó al lado de su madre a esperar los cortos minutos para que la doctora les trajera el diagnóstico negativo de urgencias y le autorizara regresar a su casa con un tratamiento antibiótico.

**2**

Eran las tres de la tarde de ese frío 29 de enero. Sherlock se encontraba tratando de idear alguna excusa para volver a presentarse en el servicio de urgencias al día siguiente. No era excesivamente difícil, tal vez debía comer las muestras de carne de res contaminadas con una bacteria potencialmente letal. Aunque eso podía no ser del todo una buena idea, quería verlo, no quedarse hospitalizado.

Otra opción era salir sin zapatos un rato a la nieve que persistía a pesar de ser finales de enero, pero la posibilidad de desarrollar una neumonía en vez de un simple catarro era demasiado grande. Tampoco era una buena idea.

Mycroft. Si lo molestaba con insistencia y comentaba sobre los cuatro kilos que había ganado durante las fiestas de fin de año tal vez se dignaría en recompensarlo con un buen golpe, un ojo morado o un sangrado por la nariz harían que un viaje a urgencias fuera necesario. Y sin embargo, el chance de que Mycroft se enojara a tal grado como para golpearlo era inexistente. Lo más que haría sería mirarlo ligeramente ofendido y se iría de la habitación.

Inútil. Todas las posibilidades eran ínfimas y ninguna asegurada que realmente lo fuera a volver a ver. De todos modos una vez que lo conociera, que entablaran una conversación "normal" lo más seguro era que él se enfadara o se ofendiera, como todos. Aunque él querría pensar que no era como todos, pero tal vez sólo era un deseo inmenso de que fuera especial.

El teléfono sonó cuando iba pasando junto a él de regreso a su habitación armado con un bote de helado, rogando porque nadie viera que lo había tomado todo para él. Era una mentira que no comiera nada, la verdad era que a veces simplemente se atascaba de cosas que no debería comer. Como un litro de helado. El sonido del timbre del teléfono sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y por alguna razón no dejó que entrara la contestadora.

-Residencia Holmes –respondió con su voz más pomposa y poco amigable.

-Ahhh … -dijo una voz que de inmediato reconoció.- ¿Podría hablar con Sherlock?

-Buenas tardes John, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –le respondió y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante la turbación que sufrió del otro de la línea.- Es obvio que obtuviste el número del expediente de mi madre y de verdad que me siento bastante honrado de que te tomaras la molestia.

-Sí, exacto –dijo John como no encontrando las palabras adecuadas, tal vez valorando que no había sido la mejor idea llamar así nada más.- Estaba pensando si, tú quisieras…

-Por supuesto, te veo en 20 minutos frente al Museo de Londres, si te es … conveniente –dijo con rapidez pensando que por el ruido alrededor de John era seguro que siguiera aun en el hospital de St. Barts por lo que el lugar elegido le quedaba a una distancia de 5 minutos a pie.

-Sí –respondió John simplemente y Sherlock dio por terminada la conversación colgando el teléfono sin esperar una despedida. Recogió su abrigo y su bufanda y no le avisó a nadie de que iba a salir, le mandaría un mensaje a su hermano después, si es que se preocupaba por su ausencia.

**3**

John había corrido. Literalmente. Colgó el teléfono, le dio un rápido beso de despedida a su madre y corrió. El Museo de Londres estaba a una calle del hospital y no se tardaría nada en llegar pero no quería ni siquiera imaginar que llegara tarde, que lo hiciera esperar o que él se arrepintiera y se fuera.

Si lo valoraba era una estupidez. Lo acababa de conocer, había intercambiado unas cuantas frases con él y además le había colgado el teléfono un poco rudamente pero parecía que aquello no le importaba. Había sentido una especie de conexión, como si ya lo conociera, como si tan solo tuviera que comenzar a hablar con él para nunca más dejarlo de hacer.

Pero era una tontería. No era posible que se sintiera tan bien con él después de compartir unas cuantas miradas intensas. Aun así se apresuró y lo esperó recargado en la pared de la entrada al Museo, de la manera que le pareció más casual y que podría no revelar la extraña sensación de ansiedad que lo recorría.

**3:20 p.m.**

El reloj de su celular le informó y entonces miró para todos lados, le había dicho veinte minutos y parecía el tipo de persona que si decía 20 minutos iba a ser exactamente eso. Cuando lo vio subir las escaleras hasta la rotonda donde él se encontraba, su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad de miedo. Tenía que relajarse o iba a cometer una locura. Esta vez no había otras personas que lo detuvieran y no se encontraban en el trabajo que su madre le había conseguido no sin mover ciertas influencias. Esta vez podría ceder a la tentación.

¿Tentación?

"John Watson debes tranquilizarte".

**4**

Resultó que caminaron dos horas por el Museo hasta que casi fue la hora de cerrar cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del tiempo, ni de las cosas a su alrededor. John habló un poco de su vida, cosas que Sherlock ya sabía pero que le agradaba escuchar de su boca, matizadas con el tono de su voz. Parecía que por primera vez en su vida disfrutaba de la compañía de una persona que no fuera su madre y eso le sorprendía.

Por su parte John pensó en las cuarenta veces que debió sentirse ofendido. Sherlock tenía una particular manera de ser, se expresaba duramente, rudamente, terriblemente. Era difícil escucharlo sin sentir la necesidad de golpearlo o dar la media vuelta para no tener que verlo nunca más. Sin embargo, en unos cuantos minutos se acostumbró.

Podría parecer ridículo pero John no se lo tomaba a pecho y todos los comentarios parecían resbalársele, era después de todo, la manera en que Sherlock veía al mundo y a los demás. Y él seguramente era diferente, John pensaba que si Sherlock no hubiera encontrado algo interesante en él hubiera colgado el teléfono tan solo al escuchar su voz. El interés había estado presenta en su encuentro en el consultorio de urgencias, John pudo sentir su mirada todo el tiempo y le costó todo su autocontrol para poder tomar las muestras que le habían ordenado.

Así que John aprendió en cuestión de horas a escuchar por detrás del obvio discurso. En parte estaba de acuerdo, la mayoría de la gente podía llegar a ser despreciable, actuaba de manera reprobable y era desagradable con los que eran diferentes. La mayoría de las personas llevaban vidas aburridas, eran infelices, no había algo en su existencia que hiciera que su corazón latiera con fuerza y entonces tomaban decisiones aberrantes y acababan lastimado a la gente a su alrededor. John entendía eso y mirarlo a través de los ojos de Sherlock era de cierta manera, revitalizante.

Lo que lo maravillaba era que él lo expresaba. Eso le había ganado que a sus cortos años Sherlock fuera un ser solitario, nadie podía soportar que sus verdades fueran expuestas de manera tan cruda y sin rastro de arrepentimiento. Cuando John escuchaba las opiniones de Sherlock combinadas con revelaciones sobre él mismo, sonreía y esto causaba un shock evidente en el otro chico. No era lo usual.

Sherlock sabía que John jamás había expresado sus preferencia sexuales, que esta salida con él era la primera vez que se aventuraba a tomar la iniciativa y exponerse frente a las personas acompañando a otro hombre en lo más parecido a una "cita" que había tenido nunca. A pesar de eso, de lo que hacía especial a esas horas que habían compartido, no podía evitar remarcar las cosas comunes, aburridas y terribles de John.

Como que fingiera salir con una chica para apagar un poco los rumores que sobre él había. Una auxiliar de enfermería que trabajaba en urgencias también y con la que había ido varias veces a comer y al cine y con la que había acabado besándose mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco y fallaba al intentar "sentir" algo.

Para John, escuchar eso, fue la cosa más dura que tuvo que soportar, ¿cómo era que sabía todo sin realmente conocerlo? Habían sido horas y ahora Sherlock parecía experto en John Watson, parecía saber más que nadie sobre él, hasta que sus propios padres o su mejor amigo. Eso no era normal pero no le molestaba, después de todo había estado sumido en la normalidad durante mucho más tiempo del que hubiera querido.

-Se llama Mary –dijo John cuando la revelación de fingir con la enfermera fue dicha. Sherlock lo miró largo rato, sus pasos los había llevado al parque cercano al Museo y ahora compartían una banca. Eran casi las siete de la noche y por mucho habían sido las mejores horas de su vida, extrañas, aberrantes y divertidas. Perfectas.

-Ahh –respondió Sherlock por primera vez sin palabras. Unos minutos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada. John pensaba en lo real que era, lo bien que se sentía no tener que pretender que le agradaba sino que de verdad lo hacía y tenía esa sensación de querer detener el tiempo y que ese día no terminara nunca.

**5**

**¿Dónde estás? MH**

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y era el quinto mensaje que recibía de su hermano. Le tenía sin cuidado. El momento difícil había pasado, John había hablado de Mary y de lo mal que se sentía por fomentar una relación con ella cuando sabía a la perfección que era un callejón sin salida. Pero hasta ese día, hasta el momento en que había entrado al consultorio de urgencias y lo había visto, no había entendido la extensión de sus acciones.

Quería ser libre, dueño de sus decisiones y no alguien que se ocultara y pretendiera ser como los demás, porque no lo era.

Habían entrado a un bar, la música estaba demasiado alta y lo único que les quedaba hacer era beber la cerveza que habían pedido. Era raro, John cargaba con mucha responsabilidad y en realidad no era de los que se desvelaban o salían a beber con amigos, no era sencillo mantener el promedio que llevaba en la carrera, tenía que dedicarle todo su tiempo y a veces se olvidaba que debía relajarse.

Para eso momento el asombro de Sherlock era evidente. Por regla general después de conocerlo la gente solía dejarlo, enojarse, mandarlo al demonio. No había sido agradable, había confrontado a John con lo peor que se le ocurrió y a cambio había recibido casi un agradecimiento, como si revelar aquello fuera lo que necesitaba. Que alguien se lo echara a cara para poder aceptarlo.

No, definitivamente John no era normal, no era lo esperado. Lo había sabido al instante de verlo, cuando le dijo su nombre aunque no era necesario, cuando lo llamó a su casa cuando no era lo adecuado.

A las 11 de la noche salieron del bar. El ruido era demasiado y John sentía que la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Chocaron con dos turistas que parecían por completo perdidos y después de que John intentara darles una explicación coherente de cómo regresar al centro, Sherlock los subió a un taxi que pagó por adelantado.

-Eso fue amable –dijo John pues los turistas no hablaban un inglés muy bueno y lo estaban desesperando, quería gritarles en italiano pero su mente había olvidado muchas de las palabras que deseaba formular gracias al adormecimiento que sentía por el alcohol en su sangre.

-Sólo quería que se fueran –respondió y al instante estaba sobre John aunque sinceramente achacó ese acto meramente emocional e instintivo al haber bebido dos cervezas. Dos. Su tolerancia al alcohol era una vergüenza.

De repente se di cuenta del silencio. El mundo estaba en silencio. Sólo podía escuchar aquellos sonidos que venían de John. Su corazón. Su respiración. Ese perfecto gemido que dejó escapar en el segundo en que el beso se transformó de sólo labios a lenguas, dientes, mordidas y manos recorriendo el cuerpo contrario como si quisiera aprenderlo de memoria.

Muchas cosas se pueden aprender en 45 minutos. A Sherlock en general le toma menos de ese tiempo dominar algo nuevo. Pero cuando se trataba de John le gustaba hacer algo inusitado y eso lo había aprendido en el curso de esos minutos. Normalmente no le gusta repetirse, tener que hacer algo o decir algo dos veces. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta que obtenía cuando mordía cierto lugar del cuello de John, lo repitió una segunda, una tercera y tantas veces más que perdió la cuenta.

Decir que era nuevo en esa experiencias era mentir. Sherlock había compartido besos y varias sesiones de acalorado manoseo con otras "personas" pero al final era lo mismo; la otra persona quería más y él sólo quería irse. No era la sensación más agradable. Y sin embargo, los 45 minutos con John eran diferentes. Cuando por fin pudo acorralar a John contra la pared sintió el terrible e incontrolable impulso de restregarse sobre él, de causar fricción entre sus cuerpos y liberar un poco la tensión que se estaba creando y que amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

Entonces John lo tocó. Sintió sus manos frías en la cintura, sus dedos se colaron por debajo de su camisa y como si estuviera tanteando el camino, dejó que sus dedos deslizaran con lentitud dentro de su pantalón. Sherlock sintió el impulso de saltar. Había pasado antes, con alguna de esas "personas". Lo habían intentado tocar por debajo de la ropa y él simplemente no lo había permitido. Pero el impulso pasó y volvió a relajarse ante el ataque sin tregua que la boca de John estaba realizando en su cuello. Los dedos de John desabotonaron su pantalón y bajaron la cremallera con una lentitud espantosa. Una necesidad desconocida se generó en el interior de Sherlock y si por él fuera habría perdido toda la ropa dentro de los primeros cinco minutos.

Cuando sintió la mano de John cerrarse sobre su miembro erecto todo lo demás fue tan superfluo que pensó que si su vida terminaba en ese instante habría conocido todo lo bueno en aquellos 45 minutos. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Claro que se había masturbado antes, no era como si no conociera su cuerpo o las reacciones que tenía ante estimulos primordiales pero es que no era lo mismo. Ahora lo entendía, todo se volvió claro y comprensible, las cosas extrañas y raras del mundo, la razón por la que la gente hace estupideces y porque toma malas decisiones. Porque si en ese instante alguien amenazara con quitarle a John, la sangre correría.

Gimió con fuera y se sorprendió al escuchar a John hacer lo mismo pero no se detuvo, siguió subiendo y bajando su mano cada vez con más rapidez hasta que gracias a la sobre estimulación de los minutos previos Sherlock eyaculó sin preocuparse por el desastre en el que quedarían sus camisas. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que John lo estaba mirando, que de hecho lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo y que nunca jamás le iba a confesar que de hecho se había corrido dentro de sus pantalones por el hecho de verlo a él llegar y disfrutar un orgasmo.

Nunca lo iba a confesar.

Pero Sherlock lo sabía y sería una de esas cosas que él sabía y que nadie más sabía de John Watson y que lo hacían mucho más perfecto ante sus ojos.

Cuando el reloj de John dio un pitido anunciando la media noche ninguno de los dos podían creer que sólo habían pasado 12 horas desde que se habían conocido y que habían sido intensas y maravillosas, las mejores de su vida. Se separaron, por supuesto, no había opción. Cada quien tomó el camino a su casa y acabó ese día, ya era 30 de enero y ninguno podía ver las cosas como antes.

Todo había cambiado.

**6**

Mary lo estaba invitando una vez más a salir al cine. John quería decirle todo, confesarle que había sido poco sincero con ella y que ahora tenía una relación con alguien que hacía que su vida fuera emocionante y a veces un poco loca. Cuando levantó la mirada y vio la figura que caminaba hacía él supo que no iba a tener necesidad de decir una sola palabra.

Decir que Sherlock era celoso era decir poco. No lo era, no tenía necesidad, por Dios, sólo bastaba mirarlo, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a tener ojos para alguien más? Así que el adjetivo no era celoso, era posesivo. Le gustaba que los demás estuviera bien conscientes de lo que le pertenecía y John descubrió bien pronto que no le molestaba que lo reclamara como suyo. De nuevo, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le molestaría que un hombre como Sherlock dejara claro que su interés era exclusivo y que no toleraría compartir con nadie?

Ahora estaban fuara del hospital, su turno había terminado y tenía que estudiar para un examen. Al principio pensó que Sherlock lo distraería pero resultaba que tenía una técnica increíble para estudiar y John notó que si seguía sus consejos, no olvidaba nada. Terminaba en minutos lo que de otra manera hubieran sido horas de lectura y gastaba el resto de la noche besando al hombre de largas piernas y quitándole la ropa de manera seductora.

Así que al verlo caminar rodeando la estación de ambulancias con una seguridad tremenda y con la promesa de una noche perfecta, perdió cualquier resistencia que pudiera haber tenido y dejó que él quitara a Mary con un ligero empujón que hizo que la enfermera diera un grito de molestia. Después, tomó su cuello con su mano derecha y lo atrajo hacía él para fundirse en un beso en el que se permeó toda la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro. Porque la atracción era obvia, aunque John no acababa de entenderlo, ¿qué veía Sherlock en él? Era algo que había preguntando varias veces y no terminaba nunca de elaborar una respuesta adecuada, como si no pudiera expresarlo. Sin embargo las cosas entre ambos iban más allá de la atracción, podría describirse como amor si es que no fuera una palabra tan devaluada.

Por eso era mejor no tratar de entenderlo, ni clasificarlo, ni etiquetarlo. Que el mundo se complicara en ese tipo de cosas, lo único que importaba era que cuando estaban juntos el tiempo no importaba, podían ser 12 horas o 45 minutos, todo se volvía intenso, hermoso y digno de ser vivido. John era sincero con Sherlock y Sherlock lo podía serlo con John sin miedo a alejarlo, jamás lo dejaría, lo sabía y se sentía seguro a su lado.

**7**

**¿Dónde estás? SH**

_**Saliendo de cirugía, estuve sosteniendo un separador para abrir el campo quirúrgico por 3 horas, estoy frito. JW**_

**Feliz aniversario. SH**

John vio el reloj de su celular, era un poco más de medianoche. Era de nuevo 29 de enero y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**Feliz aniversario. JW**_

**En el mundo no puede existir otra persona que me pueda hacer sentir lo que tú con tanta insistencia. SH**

_**Yo también te amo Sherlock. JW**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>_

_**Espero sea de su agrado y si pueden dejar un comentario sería hermoso.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y entren al foro de I am SHER locked aquí en FF.**_


End file.
